


Only In My Dreams

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A drabble set during the series but not during any particular season or episode...





	Only In My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended
> 
> _I have left this fic deliberately ambiguous; it is for the reader to decide who is thinking about who in this drabble, and I welcome your thoughts as to whether this worked_

You come to me at night.

There are no barriers between us; only love.

We hold each other close; flesh against flesh.

Your eyes show the truth and strength of your emotions; I am sure you see the same in mine.

We move as one; united.

My name falls from your lips as a whispered prayer; I utter yours with the same reverence.

Higher and higher, faster and faster, almost within reach.

Almost.

Almost.

And then…

Nothing.

I awake to an empty bed and an aching heart, tears streaming.

You come to me at night; but only in my dreams.


End file.
